


Best Seat in The House

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Sousuke comforts Ai when he feels bad about a certain part of his body.





	Best Seat in The House

Ai stood in front of the full body mirror, examining himself from head to toe, and he didn't like what he saw. He was wearing a short t-shirt with a cute animal on it, and a pair of briefs that barely covered his rear. But it wasn't the fault of the briefs. Nope, it was all Ai. Ai sighed and worried as he grabbed his bottom. As soon as he released it from his grasp it started to bounce, making him feel even worse. Ai always had a poor self image. He was smaller than most of his peers. Although this was one time he actually wanted to be smaller. So embarrassing, he thought.

 

Suddenly, the door to his dorm opened, and in stepped a familiar face. 

 

“Hey, Ai.” Sousuke said.

 

“Sousuke-senpai! I'm glad you're here! I need some help.” Ai said, running up to him.

 

“What's the matter?”

 

“Um…” Ai mumbled. He wondered whether he should even ask such an embarrassing question.

 

“What is it, Ai?” Sousuke said, with a worried look.

 

“Well... just look.” Ai turned on his heel to face his back to Sousuke. “Do you um….think my butt is big?”

 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow at Ai, as well as his bottom.

 

“Do you want the honest answer or the answer that'll make you feel better?”

 

“Senpai!” Ai turned his head to glare at Sousuke sideways.

 

Sousuke gave a low chuckle, and wrapped his arms around Ai’s waist and pulled him close. 

 

“What are you…” Ai started to ask.

 

His question was interrupted when Sousuke placed a kiss on Ai’s lips. Suddenly, as if by miracle, most if not all of Ai’s worries melted away with the taste of his boyfriend. As soon as they parted, Ai silently begged for more.

 

“Go lie on the bed, and I'll give you the honest answer.”

 

“O...okay”

 

Ai walked on stumbling legs to the bottom bunk of his and Momo's bed, lying down with his head on his pillow.

 

“Face down.” Sousuke commanded.

 

Ai rolled onto his stomach, and Sousuke joined him on the bed after peeling off his jacket and toeing off his shoes. Sousuke sat between Ai’s legs, and pulled on Ai’s hips to get him raise his ass higher. Sousuke then pulled down Ai's briefs and started massaging his round cheeks. The kiss from earlier had already made Ai a little turned on, but this was only making things worse.

 

“Ai...my sweet Ai. I love you. All of you. Especially this plump, juicy ass of yours.” Sousuke cooed.

 

“Plump?” Ai whined. 

 

“Yes, baby.” Sousuke said. “Like a big peach. I could just eat it all day long.”

 

“You're...not really…” Ai started, but was interrupted by a broad stroke of what felt like Sousuke’s tongue on his hole.

 

Sousuke pawed at Ai’s cheeks as he licked, sucked, and nibbled on his lover. Ai started to moan, and his cock started to harden.

 

“S...sousuke.” Ai said as his boyfriend pressed his tongue deeper into him, making him moan even louder.

 

Ai wiggled his hips, begging for more of Sousuke’s mouth, as Sousuke rubbed Ai’s sensitive thighs. Much to Ai’s dismay, Sousuke slithered his tongue from his sweet hole to place kisses up his spine. They kissed once more, with Sousuke rubbing his hardened, clothed manhood on Ai’s rump.

 

“Feel how hard you got me?” Sousuke asked. “Nobody could do that but you, Ai. You, and your awesome booty.”

 

Ai giggled as he rubbed against Sousuke’s crotch.

 

“Really?” Ai asked. “Then, show me how much you like it.”

 

Sousuke smiled a devious grin, happy to see Ai finally become confident in his assets. He unzipped his pants, revealing his thick length. He grabbed a bottle of lotion sitting on Ai’s bed, pouring some of the cool gel on Ai’s hole and his cock. Sousuke pressed his swollen head into Ai, slowly sinking his cock between Ai’s toned cheeks. Ai groaned from his throat as Sousuke’s manhood filled his every crevice, making his toes curl and his hands clutch his pillow tight. Sousuke grabbed Ai’s hips as he pulled out, only to thrust back in even faster. 

 

“Fuck, you're so tight.” Sousuke grunted, trying his best not to pound Ai into the mattress with unbridled fury.

 

The room started to fill with moans, and the sounds of Sousuke's hips clapping against Ai’s round ass. Sousuke watched as his every thrust made Ai’s ass jiggle, and couldn't help but to smack his palm against one of them. The impact made Ai scream, and his cheeks blush.

 

"Sousuke...so big...so good...harder...please.” Ai gasped between thrusts.

 

Sousuke obliged the boy, fucking into his tight warmth faster. Sousuke ran his hands up Ai’s soft body, finding his way into Ai’s shirt to toy with his nipples, sending delicious electricity Ai’s cock.

 

“Sousuke...coming!” Ai cried.

 

Sousuke pinched Ai’s nipples and gave a couple more good pumps of his cock against Ai’s sensitive spots to make the boy spill his load onto the sheets with a small yell. Sousuke himself gave a few more thrusts until he relieved himself inside of Ai, filling his boyfriend with warm cum. After the two collapsed into the bed to catch their breath, Sousuke spoke.

 

“So, still feel bad about your butt?” 

 

Ai giggled. 

 

“Not really. Thank you.”

 

Sousuke pulled Ai close and kissed him once more. The next day, as Ai got changed in the locker room of the pool, he craned his neck to look at his behind. He smiled at Sousuke’s words from yesterday. He was right, he thought. He may not have liked his body that much, but as long as Sousuke loved it, that was all that mattered. 

 

He did have the best seat in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> sousuke likes big butts and he cannot lie
> 
> you other swimmers cant deny


End file.
